


Call on me, darling

by Saltylocks



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Furiosa, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sub!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wives, Furiosa and Max has gotten the citadel back on track, and something more than wheat is growing there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call on me, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title and summary, but I hope you like the story anyway.
> 
> Please lower your expectations.

It would happen when he least expected it. He would stand in the field they had sowed with the new crops, and she would call for him. Sometimes she just waved. 

Max, come on. 

He would follow her, not saying a word, knowing the look in her eye. She would lead him upstairs and into one of the empty sleeping quarters, locking the door behind her. 

On the bed, she usually said, and he would take off his shoes and unbutton his shirt but leave his pants on. 

She would remove her metal arm and shoes as well and climb into bed with him. Claiming his mouth first, she would drag her teeth along his neck, grabbing his hair to keep him still. He tried not to move but her mouth on his ear always made him squirm, the heated feeling going directly to his groin. She would place herself on top of him, pressing him down with her body and pressing his legs together, making his every move and thrust vibrate through her. She was in charge, and Max needed her to be, badly.

She had recognized it early, his need for someone to take care of him, to dominate and control. He had noticed around the same time how badly she needed someone she could control, something predictable in her life, someone who didn't automatically put up a fight. He had tried once and then realized how much better everything could be when he surrendered. Since then, he had done nothing else.

Now he tried to keep still as she bit and sucked on his neck, his ear, his collarbone and moved down to lick and suck on his nipple. She was fierce in her movements, so quick and efficient, and it felt good to just let go, to hand the reins over to someone else, someone he trusted. His back arched as she dropped a hand between his legs and gave his balls a squeeze, grinning when he looked down at her through hooded eyes. She knew he loved it too. 

She came back up to kiss him, licking along his lips and burying her tongue deep down his throat, claiming every part of him and marking him with bite marks. It was impossible for him to not shiver, though he did his best to keep absolutely still. He could feel her grinding against his trousers, unbuttoning them and undressing him almost instantly.

So good, she praised him, and if he had had a tail it would have wagged.

She’d always touch herself before they went further. Letting him watch as she pulled down her pants and reached into her underwear. In the beginning she had only let him watch but now she sometimes sit in his face and let him lick her. He liked the taste of her, and now he always felt a little disappointed when he wasn't allowed. 

When she was ready, she would straddle him and slide on top of him, like he was just a sex toy. Her movements would be slow at first, she would watch him to see if he liked it, and when she was sure, she would move faster, her strong thighs pressing his together, her hands grabbing his knees behind her for a better angle. There would be no talking, no “does this feel good for you?”-type questions, just their bodies moving together. She would urge him up and he would bend towards her, his face between her breasts, his arms around her waist but not too tight so she could still take control if she wanted. He would always try to come at the same time as her, and at first it had been difficult. Now he knew what she wanted, and what every hitch in her breath meant, and every spasm, so when she pressed herself against him, stilling in everything, even her breath, he knew it was safe and that soon there would be a huge pulse going through her body, powerful enough to make her gasp, and when that happened he too were allowed his release. 

He realized that for many people it would take years to build up such a trusting relationship. With Furiosa it had only taken a couple of times to figure out what they both needed. 

They usually sat still a couple of breaths after the orgasm before she expressed discomfort and he gave her a soft kiss atop her heart and laid back down so she could climb off him. She would lay back too, not look at him at first, and then maybe give him a kiss before she started putting her clothes back on. 

Thank you, she sometimes said, or I needed that.

Max didn't usually say much, too fucked out to form words, he would grunt or smile. Only when she had her pants and her arm backing would she return to the bed and lie down to rest a little.

You must think I'm crazy, she'd say, and Max would say, if he had the guts, 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should write a second chapter about the Wives being interested in Max being such a good sub?
> 
> If you liked this, be a doll and leave a kudos<3


End file.
